


2021

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have went down in 2021.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2021

“We should help them.”

 

“No.”

 

“They think we’re dead.”

 

“Of course they do. We both just died.”

 

“I just want Sara to stop looking like her world just ended.”

 

“It just did and she will. This doesn’t last. For either of us.”

 

“We should help them. Mick said that Rip does something incredibly stupid to stop this thing.”

 

‘It’s Rip. Everything he does is stupid.”

 

“Like really stupid.”

 

“Again, it’s Rip.” 

 

“Still….”

 

“We aren’t supposed to interfere.”

 

“Then why are we here?”

 

“.....”

 

“You missed them.”

 

“I see Sara and Mick everyday.”

 

“You miisssseeed theeeeeeem.”

 

He let out a heavy sigh, suddenly regretting being up here with her. 

 

“We should help them.”

 

“.....”

 

“Don’t be like that Lenny. We are family, afterall.”

 

“Fine. We’ll help.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ok, we gotta carry this thing.” 

 

“We won’t get far enough.”

 

‘We can’t but-”

 

A cold flame shooting out from a different rooftop shut everyone up. The meteor was soon covered in ice. 

 

The Legends all paused, unsure how to react. They didn’t have much time to think about it though. An earth shattering wail came from the same direction, sending a vibrating wave of sound toward them. They all immediately crumpled, plugging their ears and dropping to their knees. 

 

After a few seconds, it was over. One by one they returned to their feet. The meteor had been shattered. Little ice covered pieces popped every few seconds, the residual energy reduced to nothing but little fireworks. 

 

Sara was on her feet, running towards the other rooftop. Between the scream and the ice, she knew. They were here, both of them somewhere in 2021. But by the time she got there, the roof was empty. 

 

“Sara...I think it’s best if we don’t question this. Count it as a blessing and move on.” Rip’s voice had that “beware the timeline edge” and as much as she wanted to ignore him and keep looking, she knew he was right. Besides, she had something to hold onto now. 

 

She had hope. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I can’t believe we outran Sara.”

 

“Barely. I think I need to retire soon.”

 

“Well, you do have another kid on the way with a three year old at home. You can be a stay at home dad.”

 

“Maybe I should steal the Waverider. Convince myself staring a family at 45 is a terrible plan.”

 

“But if you don’t, little Tommy won’t have his bestie Lulu by his side.”

 

“I still can’t believe you and Sara gave birth on the same day.”

“I can’t believe she let you name your kid Lulu.”

 

“It’s Louisa and you know that. After my grandmother since Dinah was already taken.”

 

“First born female in the family gets it, that’s the rule.”

 

“What are you going to name this one?” 

 

He pointed at his stomach.

 

She stared at him, eyes wide. 

 

“You knew?”

 

“I knew.”

 

“I haven’t even told Ollie yet.”

 

“I knew before Oliver Queen. He’ll love that.”

 

“He’s been busy, with the Justice League and all.”

 

“Still can’t believe that’s a thing.”

 

“Why? Because Barry help create it or because Mick of all people convinced you to join?”

 

“Let’s go before Oliver starts shooting pointy things at me for keep his pregnant wife out so late.”

 

“Yes, because you are a terrible influence.”

 

“And you are a horribly good one.”

 

“I’m glad we stopped Rip from doing something stupid.”

 

“Well, first time for everything.”

 

“Let’s go home, Lenny.”

 

“Sure, Laurel.”


End file.
